


Silent Addiction

by xcharlie13



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcharlie13/pseuds/xcharlie13
Summary: Captain Pierce and Father Mulcahy have been carrying out an affair, kept in secret for obvious reasons. But just because love is silent doesn't mean it's not present.





	Silent Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tichá závislost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725943) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar). 



I was looking around cautiously. Roving my eyes from side to side. It was quiet all around, I could only hear shallow snoring from the Swamp.  The moon has just disappeared behind the clouds and offered me a suitable opportunity to sneak into the only tent that still had its lights on.

I felt nervous. I was about to do something bad. Very bad. If somebody was to find out, it wouldn’t end well for us. But I had to do it. I was being drawn to him. I couldn’t resist the temptation. It was so sweet, so wonderful, so consuming… I was fighting against the war, the stupidity of human kind, but to defy his charms seemed impossible to me.

My hands were shaking as I was grabbing the door handle. My heartbeat was making my whole chest shiver, preventing my lungs from peacefully receiving oxygen.  I silently sneaked inside. I didn’t mind the typical slamming of the door. As soon as I was with him, I was unable to pay attention to anything else.

He was facing away from me. If the hour wasn’t so late, he probably wouldn’t have been so sure it was me. But he knew. I recognised it from the way he froze midway through his movement. He was perhaps looking for something in his wardrobe, but right now he was just waiting still.

I turned the light off and stepped forward. Lightly, as if not to stir the air, I lifted my hands and clasped his shoulders. He tensed up. I glided down his arms with my hands, stopping at the wrists.  Turned them up gently and intertwined our fingers. I pressed closer to his back and sensed how my friend relaxed slowly.

He leaned on me and then rested his head onto my shoulder. Trust was radiating from him.

I bowed my head and pressed my lips onto the bare neck. While I was gently tending to his sensitive skin, I released one of my hands from the grasp and began to unbutton his jacket. In moments like these I used to be grateful for the years of practice, but I suppressed these kinds of thoughts right away. I didn’t want to think about the others I had spent some of my nights with. I only wanted to think of him.

I was done with the buttons and my palm spontaneously spread on his chest, still hidden underneath the shirt. But that didn’t stop the soft moan from escaping.

I’ve had my fill of his neck, I wanted to taste his lips now. But I knew it was too soon. He was still in control of himself far too much. He always turned his head so that I wouldn’t see the expression on his face.

I chose to plant a kiss on his temple instead and listened to the intermittent breath. I slipped my hand underneath his shirt and touched the smooth skin. He shivered. He always did upon the first touch. I didn’t even have to look to know he’s closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He always tried to be quiet.

I knew he was ashamed of his reactions to my touches. He didn’t tell me. But he didn’t need to, I came to know it on my own. I didn’t know how to help him, so I respected it and asked nothing of him. I was willing to be satisfied with anything, just to be with him.

And that’s why it was enough for me when the only response to the light squeeze of his nipple was his hand crushing mine. In fact it was more than I had expected. I kissed him again, this time on his forehead and allowed my hand to get to the rim of his trousers over his strong stomach. I slipped my fingertips under it. I was well aware of the sensitivity of the abdomen. Francis was just as aware, the gap between his inhale and exhale seemed to be longer than usual.

Knowing I will strip him of the feeling of safety, I pulled away and freed both of my hands to take his jacket off. He cooperated. The first piece of clothing was soon lying on the ground. Francis turned to face me but his sight was still aiming at my chest.

I grabbed his black t-shirt and slowly took this layer away from him too. The dimness of the tent didn’t prevent me from looking at his bare chest. I dragged my hand all the way from his clavicle to his stomach. He quivered again but I felt him unsurely coming closer to my hand.

I was stunned when I saw him lifting his arms and his fingers started dealing with the buttons on my shirt. His initiative acted as a trigger with me. Up until this moment I’ve only been tending to him but now I’ve realised that there was a spark of excitement ignited inside of me, and right now it’s been growing to burn stronger and stronger.

He took the shirt off of my body. Then he hesitantly placed his hands on my hips and pressed a butterfly kiss onto my collar bone. I watched in awe as he moved towards the other one and placed his lips on it once again. I had a feeling like I had never seen anything that could be more touching to me. It was wonderful to feel his hands and mouth on my own skin. Indescribably wonderful.

Up until this moment Francis has left me in charge. His insecurity, maybe even fear and coyness, have held him back and left him to be very passive. Until today. If I were to doubt whether he does all of this willingly, now I could be absolutely sure – he does.

I touched his back and pressed our chests together. My fingers wandered into his fine hair and then onto his face. I took his glasses off and placed them somewhere. He looked up and probably for the first time during our nights he looked me straight in the eye.

I felt odd… My feelings were changing in the speed of a lightning bolt – one moment I felt like my guts want to shrink on itself with a feeling like my heart is going to tear me apart with its beat. This split in my emotions was caused by the euphoria that filled me when Francis looked at me.

I leaned in with my face and lightly pressed my lips against his. He didn’t turn away. He opened his mouth a little and invited me in. Our tongues rubbed against each other and a wave of heat wallowed over me. The straining in my pants grew bigger with every second we touched.

I clasped his head in my hands and ended the kiss. I saw the eyes again, those that closed during the kissing. I was fascinated by the puppy-like trust hiding behind the fear and insecurity. I knew that this sight can never be erased neither from my mind nor from my heart.

I realised something is pushing into my thigh. Francis gave me a clear answer to my question. His lips touched mine quite gently, on the other hand he pressed in with his pelvis quiet firmly. I manoeuvred us over to the bed that we laid onto. The minimal width of the bed was never a problem for us.

I kissed him again. I was enjoying every second because I didn’t know when I would be allowed again to touch him in this manner. He moaned weakly into my mouth and carelessly rutted against me with his groin.

He couldn’t openly express his wishes but just hints were good enough for me. Inch by inch I moved my hand from his face to his neck and then his chest. I was caressing him softly but sometimes I used my nails too.

Another sound escaped his mouth that shyly answered to my kisses. I felt him shivering. The more I approached the trousers the more he shivered. The state of things was similar with me. I quivered with lust that was eating me from the inside and lead my hand all the way to his belt that I unbuckled, struggling just a little. I tried to do the same thing with mine.

I had to break our kiss, despite knowing that Francis will turn his face away from me. I wasn’t getting enough air. There was no improvement even after a few deep inhales. I was past the point of distinguishing who out of the two of us is breathing louder and faster. I leaned my forehead against his temple and finally managed to get through my belt as well.

My hand was caressed by another. I gasped in surprise. Francis carefully pressed onto the bulge in my underwear. I moaned in delight. He’s never touched me there… not even through fabric. Thoughts were spiralling in my head, wondering what lead him to it now but my rationality was fading away very swiftly. With the increasing need I felt a warm hand slowly going under the rim of army boxers.

He took my pulsing erection hesitantly. The movements of the unexperienced hand were driving me higher and higher. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to prevent the escape of a moan that would be way too loud. But Francis must’ve heard me anyway.

Maybe it were my vocal responses to his fondling that gave him more confidence. I was thrusting into his hand, I couldn’t hold myself back. How long have I been yearning for him to touch me? I had been hoping he would’ve found the courage and suddenly my wish was heard out. I kissed him gratefully on the ear and then a blissful sigh escaped my throat when Francis increased the tempo.

,,You’re driving me insane," I whispered right before I was swallowed up by the ecstatic spasms of orgasm. I started shivering all over my body and thrusted into his hand for the last time. The flame of delight burnt down everything around us, just for a moment. Euphoria followed by a spur of love in my heart were the only things left. I had known it long before but only now… only now I was able to admit it to myself.

I stroked his erection over the fabric and that’s all I needed to do. Then came the part of our meetings that I had been looking forward to the most.

,,Hawkeye..."

The only word he has ever said during our evenings always affected me greatly. Nobody was able to say my name the way he did. Gently, lovingly and seductively at the same time.

I couldn’t see his eyes but just to watch his face was enough for me. Half open mouth, eyelids flickering and sweaty hair. Oh how beautiful he was…

,,I love you," I said and kissed the corner of his mouth. After a while, Francis turned his head in my direction and united our lips in a slow kiss. I didn’t need to hear his words here either. It was in his behaviour, his gestures and his lips… It was in him.

I reached and threw a blanket over us. Usually I would’ve put my clothes on and left, but not today. Today it was different. I knew that today he wanted me to stay. He showed me that I was important to him and that…

,,Goodnight, my dear Hawkeye."

...perhaps one day he would be able to love me too.


End file.
